Warmth In Snow
by x Hymn of the Fayth x
Summary: Hane Nezumiiro and her brother Wakai have only recently lost both of their parents. They move to a town that seems normal... except for the fact that an infamous Phantom Theif Dark steals artifacts from museums [and girls hearts, cough cough] during the


_**Warmth in Snow**_

A Dn Angel Fanfic, by Resurrect

-

Yukiru Sugisaki owns DN Angel, not I, sadly enough.

Readers, this was inspired by someone who brought up the idea of this story. I have been suffering from the most horrible illness known to mankind - yes, the dreaded writer's block. I wrote this in hopes to rid myself of the terrible demon. I'm stuck with my fanfic "Unlucky." If you readers were so kind as to give me advice for my dear Unlucky, that would be appreciated.

-

Sunlight poured in through the open balcony door, lighting up the once darkened room and signaling that morning had arrived, and that the sun had awoken from it's slumber. The whole room was now lit up with a soft light, revealing it's contents. The walls were painted a light blue. A bed was in the far corner of the room, it's blankets and sheets neatly made, it's pillows fluffed to appropriate appeal.

"Hane! It's MY turn to use the bathroom!"

"Yeah, yeah..."

A girl walked into the room, rubbing the tiredness from her eyes. She stretched, and let out a yawn. 'It's only been a week since we moved here, and Wakai is already back to his old self,' she thought, 'Able to be so carefree and happy like that... I wish I was more like him.'

She sighed and walked over to her closet. 'Ever since mom and dad... ever since they died a month ago... everything has been so different.'

Yes, ever since that night, everything had been different. Ever since that night, when their parents car swerved off the road. Having to move, and change schools. Relatives had allowed them to use a summer home they had no need for anymore. The house was large, two stories with a few guestrooms and a garden out in the back. She figured that they were both lucky to have such wealthy relatives. Their relatives also sent money to them every week or so. Even so, Hane had gotten herself a job, to set a good example for her brother and make sure he always had enough to eat.

She looked over at the clock... 7:30 A.M.! "I'm going to be late!" she shrieked. She had just enough time to get dressed, brush her hair, and make their lunches. She hopped around her room, quickly slipping on her uniform, and putting her shoes on. She ran over to her dresser. She brushed her thick, gray hair, which fell to the small of her back in cascades. She looked at herself in the mirror. The thing she had always been complimented most on was her eyes, which were the gray color of clouds after a storm. "Okay... lunches," she said to herself, grabbing her school bag and heading downstairs to the kitchen.

She grabbed the bread, the lunch meat, and the condiments. "MOM! Remember, I want bologna! It's what grown ups eat!" Wakai yelled from upstairs.

She froze at his words. "...Mom...?" she uttered. She shook her head. "I guess... he still hasn't gotten used to it, either..."

She grabbed a butter knife and put on the mayonnaise, then two slice of bologna, and one slice of cheese. She placed it in Wakai's lunch box, along with an apple and a carton of grape juice. Then, she began to make her own lunch, peanut butter on one slice of bread, grape jelly on the other. Then, she placed it in a plain brown sack along with a pear and a can of fruit soda.

"There," she said, smiling. She had gotten used to making lunches, and, she actually saw it as fun. Her brother ran downstairs into the kitchen. "Mom! I'm going to school, I need my--"

He stopped, and looked at the ground, remembering, that his mother was gone. "Wakai–mother is–"

"I know! You don't have to remind me, like I'm a child!" he yelled, stomping his foot. Hot tears stung his eyes as he looked at his feet, balling his fists as his shoulders trembled. Hane walked over to him, embracing her younger brother. "I'm sorry, Wakai. You're not a child. I'm sorry."

Her brother sobbed into her shoulder. She gently stroked his hair. "It's okay." she said softly. It had been worse, when... when the news had first gotten to her brother. Her nine year old brother, who had lost both his parents, so, so young...

"_NO! MOM ISN'T DEAD! DAD ISN'T DEAD! THEY'RE ALIVE!" her brother screamed, kicking and punching the doctor, who was trying to keep him away from the emergency room. _

"_I'm sorry... we couldn't save them." the nurse told Hane. Hane balled her fists, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Couldn't you have done anything! Why couldn't you save them! Do you know what you've done!" she yelled. _

"_LET ME GO! I WANT MY MOM! I WANT TO SEE MY MOMMY!" Wakai screamed. He kicked the doctor in between the legs, untangling himself from the doctor's grasp and running into the emergency room. _

_He froze at the sight before him. "Mom? ...Mommy?" he said, just above a whisper, to the figure on the surgery table_. _The boy smiled, walking over to his lifeless mother. "Mom, they said you were dead, but I didn't believe them. I knew they were lying."_

_He put a hand on her arm. Her cold, lifeless arm. He recoiled his hand in a flash. "Mom, you're cold.. You're so cold..." He looked at his hand, and winced at the crimson color of blood. "M-Mommy?" his voice trembled. He looked up at her face. Blood trickled from the corner of her mouth... her eyes were wide open, wide with shock. He shook her. "MOM? Wake up, don't do this to me! Don't die! MOM?" _

Hane remembered how the nurses–and the doctor, even though he was pretty angry–had to drag him away. It was hard for her to even believe that they were dead, either, but... but she couldn't really deny it anymore. "Wakai... remember what Mom used to say?" she said, continuing to gently stroke his hair.

"She said, that the best thing about a person, is the memories you have of them. And those memories, even if you forget them... will stay with you, always," she said softly. He nodded, wiping his eyes. She smiled and ruffled his hair. "Now, get your lunch and head to school, okay? Don't want to be late."

He nodded and walked over to the counter, picking up his lunch box and heading for the door. "Wakai?"

"What?" he said, turning around. She grinned. "If you do well on your first day of school, I'll get a cake we can share tonight."

His eyes lit up at her words. "Chocolate?" he asked hopefully. "Any kind you want." He ran out the door to school. "Yippee!"

She walked over to the counter and retrieved her own lunch, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. She picked up her school bag from the table, and walked toward the door, closing it, and locking it behind her.

-

This town was completely new to her, so naturally, she was fascinated by the surroundings on her way to Azumano.The smell of the sea was exotic and new to her, and the air was so fresh around here. She was growing so fond of this town very quickly. She was always excited on the first day of school, especially today. Actually, she was sort of nervous. She didn't know anyone there, and what if they didn't like her?

She pushed that thought from her mind. "I shouldn't be thinking about that. Today's a beautiful day, what should I have to worry about?"she said cheerfully.

She walked on for a while longer, watching shopkeepers unload their goods and such. At her old school, she had a few friends, while she mostly concentrated on her schoolwork. She stopped when she saw a large building come into view. She smiled. "That's it! That's Azumano High School!"

She ran up the steps, and walked inside.She walked along the hallways, looking for her classroom. People really didn't notice her, they were busy talking to their friends. When they did notice her walking by, they would whisper, "That girl... is she new? Look at her hair...it's a pretty gray color."

She didn't mind. It was just the way she was born, is all, with gray hair and storm-colored eyes. Her father said it must be some sort of birth defect. But she didn't agree; she felt it to be perfectly normal. Her mother said it shimmered silver when she was out in the sun.

"Hey, here it is." She stood in front of the door to her classroom. "Well, here I go," she said, opening the door and walking inside. The classroom was empty, save for one student. "Oh." she breathed. "I guess.. I'm early. Hehe, I guess I got the time wrong."

The only one in the classroom was a blue haired boy wearing glasses, who was busy looking out the window. He didn't seem to notice her. She quietly walked over to him. "Um... Excuse me?" she said. He didn't answer. She tapped him lightly on the shoulder. He acted as if she had struck him, turning around.

"Yes? What is it you want?" he snapped. 'Why is he mad?' she wondered. "Erm... has school started yet? Where is everyone?" she asked. He sighed, as if dealing with a small child. "No one comes in here until just before class starts. You're new, aren't you?"

She gulped. 'Well, I didn't know I offended him that much.' "I moved here a little while ago. I'm Hane Nezumiiro," she extended her hand for a shake, but he kept his hands in his pockets. "Satoshi Hiwatari," he replied coldly.

"Well it was nice to meet you, Satoshi," she said, smiling. He nodded, looking out the window again. 'It's almost as if he's emotionless...'

Just then, people began to enter the classroom. 'Well, better find a seat, class is starting...'

The rest if the day went along fine. Hane liked her teacher very much, he was nice. She was able to talk to a few people, including a red-haired boy, named Daisuke Niwa. He seemed to know Satoshi, but Satoshi was as cold as ever toward Daisuke. Hane had wondered why Satoshi was so emotionless and cold toward everyone. Maybe something that happened in his past.

-

School had ended, and Hane was heading home. Today, her boss had given her the day off, so she was free to do as she wished.

"Hane! Hane, wait!"

She turned. "Oh, hi Daisuke!" she said, walking over to him. The red haired boy stopped, taking deep breaths. Hane wondered if he ran after her the whole way. "Did–you—remember–the homework?" he panted.

"Hehe, nope!" she said.

He groaned. "Kidding, I'm kidding! Page 374. Odd problems." Daisuke let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks, I didn't write it down."

She nodded. "Of course, it's no problem at all." He smiled. "I have to get home now... I'll see you in school tomorrow!" he said, waving to her. He ran down an alleyway. "Hm."

She walked over to the alleyway. "Bye--" there was no one there. It was a dead end. She blinked a few times. "I must be seeing things, I should get some more sleep."

She continued to walk home, thinking about her day and how well it went. When she got home, Wakai would most be home, waiting for her to come back. Then she would go out and buy a cake with him, as she said she would.

She reached her home, inserting her key into the lock, and opening the door. "Wakai, I'm home." She said, closing the door behind her. Moments later her brother ran down the stairs to greet her, tackling her into a hug. "Hane, you're home!"

"How was school?" she asked. "It was great!" he exclaimed, "I made friends!" She laughed. "Good, I'm glad. Now if you want a cake, you'll have to go upstairs and get a coat, it's getting cold outside."

"Okay!" he said, running upstairs. She followed suit, walking into her room and setting her bag on her bed. She went over to her closet and retrieved a blue sweater, slipping it on over her uniform.

She walked over to the glass door leading to the balcony, walking outside. It had a view of the ocean, and when the time was right, a beautiful sunset. But now, the weather was getting colder and the days, shorter.

This place was most peaceful to her. No one could bother her here, save for her brother. She could hear the seagulls cry, and watch the fishermen in their boats. Sometimes she would wave to them. And sometimes, they would wave back.

She walked back inside, not bothering to close the balcony door behind her. It was impossible for someone to climb the cliffs below the balcony to get inside, so she was safe. "C'mon Hane, let's go already!" her brother yelled from downstairs.

"Alright, alright... I'm coming."

-

Okay, okay... it gets less boring, trust me. Humor is later chapters, I promise.

Krad: Where do I come in?

Ressy: You'll see.

Hane: Do I still get to punch him, Author-sama?

Krad: WHAT.


End file.
